


at firts sight

by kalinebogard



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Shino, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Omegaverse, Shifters, age gap, omega kiba
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 05:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: "Preciso de ajuda. Venha logo."Quando Shino recebe essa mensagem no celular seu primeiro pensamento é ignorar e fugir de qualquer confusão. Mas ele não é homem de negar ajuda a quem precisa.Graças a isso sua vida muda para sempre. E muda para melhor.
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Inuzuka Kiba
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	at firts sight

**Author's Note:**

> * Betada por Samantha Tiger! Muito obrigada! Gente, história betada é outra coisa ♥.
> 
> * Feita para o Desafio de Novembro do grupo ShinoKiba, com o tema: "Encontro às cegas".

_"Preciso de ajuda. Venha logo." _

A mensagem antecedia uma sequencia de figuras e gifs que tentavam passar a ideia de desespero. Não funcionava muito bem, pois Aburame Shino não costumava se comover com esses exageros. Ele perdeu alguns segundos tentando decidir se respondia ou simplesmente ignorava, mas a tela do Line exibiu uma nova mensagem. Trazia um endereço e uma imagem implorando. 

Shino respirou fundo, não ficava longe dali. Respondeu avisando que chegaria dentro de poucos minutos. Teve certeza de que se arrependeria disso, mas na verdade não era homem de negar um pedido de ajuda, fosse ele qual fosse, muito menos de uma pessoa próxima a quem considerava família. Resignado pegou as chaves do carro e deixou o apartamento. Quanto antes atendesse ao pedido, melhor. 

\---

Em poucos minutos chegou ao endereço enviado por mensagem. Era um restaurante familiar de fachada feita de vidro, ampla e agradável que exibia todos os clientes que faziam a refeição naquele horário de almoço. Apesar de ser domingo, o movimento era intenso. 

Shino não teve dificuldade em localizar o motivo de sua ida ao lugar. Yamanaka Ino, amiga de infância e sócia nos negócios, andava de um lado para o outro parecendo nervosa e irritada. Ino era uma Alpha de porte altivo e intimidador, linda o bastante para despertar inveja em outras fêmeas e atrair o interesse de vários machos, inclusive outros Alphas. 

— Porra, Shino! — Ela também viu o amigo e se aproximou em dois passos. — Demorou! 

O homem apenas levantou uma das sobrancelhas diante da acusação. Não fez grande caso. 

— Vim o mais rápido que pude. — Respondeu com calma, de um jeito que nem sempre era esperado de um Alpha. 

— Sei, sei... — Ela descartou a justificativa como se não fosse grande coisa. 

— O que aconteceu? Por que me chamou aqui? — Shino não era de perder tempo com rodeios. 

Ino respirou fundo e fez um gesto de mão chamando-o para, discretamente, na medida do possível, se aproximar da fachada do restaurante, próximo de um dos cartazes que faziam propaganda dos pratos oferecidos, de modo a poderem observar os clientes lá dentro sem chamar a atenção ou parecerem suspeitos. 

— O garoto Ômega da mesa ao fundo, aquele com marcas vermelhas nas bochechas. Viu? — Esperou Shino confirmar com um aceno de cabeça. — Marquei um encontro com ele hoje. 

— O quê? — Shino soou neutro. 

Ino tocou-lhe o ombro numa indicação de que deveriam se afastar do restaurante para não começar a chamar atenção ou incomodar quem almoçava lá dentro. Quando tomaram distância o bastante, explicou:

— Eu estava trocando mensagens em um grupo de bate-papo com um Ômega que usava o nick de Wolf Pride. Ele me disse que tinha quarenta anos! Como que eu ia adivinhar que era um moleque mentindo? Criança eu ainda tolero, mas tenho zero paciência com adolescente.

Shino ajeitou os óculos no rosto. Não sabia que sua amiga e sócia fazia isso de procurar romance na Internet, conquanto não coubesse a ele julgar as ações alheias. 

— E como sabe que é ele? 

— Pelas marcas na bochecha, é o sinal do Clã. Eu cheguei e descobri antes que ele me notasse. Saí e te mandei a mensagem. — A Alpha suspirou. — Não posso ir embora e deixar o coitado esperando à toa, mas também não quero entrar e partir o coração do coitadinho. Ele estava quase resplandecendo de alegria, senti logo a ansiedade… 

— Manda uma mensagem cancelando... — Shino sempre foi prático nas decisões. 

— Ele não tem celular. — Ino cruzou os braços — Esses quarentões podem ser bem relutantes em usar tecnologia… Pensei que fosse o caso. 

Shino ergueu as sobrancelhas ao ouvir o "quarentões", pois não era como se a dupla de amigos estivesse muito longe de tal marca. 

— Por isso me chamou aqui? — O homem desistiu de rodeios. — Você não consegue partir o coração dele e quer que eu faça isso? 

— É. — Ino sorriu meio sem graça — Sei que você é pouco sentimental e vai liberar o garoto sem causar um estrago muito grande. Pode dizer que eu estou doente, algo assim… 

Shino hesitou. Não era muito do seu feitio se prestar a tais papéis. Porém do que conhecia de Ino, calculava fácil que ela não iria mesmo entrar lá. Talvez até pagasse algum garçom ou ligasse para o restaurante pedindo que avisassem ao tal Wolf Pride… O que era muito mais frio e insensível do que ele ir lá, conversar pessoalmente e tentar remediar a situação. 

— Vai ficar me devendo uma... — Cedeu por fim. 

— Obrigada! Vou dever uma das grandes!

Foi o sinal para que Shino desse as costas e caminhasse para o restaurante, já pensando em que palavras usaria para anunciar o bolo que o jovem desconhecido levaria. 

Assim que entrou, atraiu um bom número de olhares, como sempre acontecia. Afinal, Aburame Shino era um Alpha alto, beirando um metro e oitenta e cinco, de constituição esguia sem chegar a ser magro. Usava trajes claramente caros e feitos sob medida, cujo longo casaco cinza era especialmente bem assentado, e óculos escuros, que acentuavam certo ar clássico.

A figura, no geral, destoava por completo do ambiente: um restaurante modesto, tomado por frequentadores casuais. Ignorando a atenção que chamava, Shino parou em frente ao garoto desconhecido, que o olhou de volta com certa surpresa e um tanto de desagrado.

— Desculpe senhor. Eu fiz reserva. — O Ômega resmungou ao compreender que aquele homem tinha intenção de demorar-se por ali. — Estou esperando uma pessoa.

Com uma bicada desagradável na nuca por causa de como aquele “senhor” soou, Shino ajeitou os óculos no rosto antes de informar:

— Sobre o encontro de hoje, eu… — Tentou explicar, mas foi interrompido enquanto recebia um olhar de pura incredulidade.

— Blondie Beauty?! Você é um homem? Mentiu pra mim?!

A pergunta foi feita em tom de voz mais elevado do que até então, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas mais próximas, dando a Shino uma irresistível vontade de “agradecer” Ino por não ter lhe informado desse pequeno detalhe do nick. Com um apelido daqueles nem era de se surpreender que atraísse adolescentes! Por fim puxou a cadeira e sentou-se sem pedir licença.

— Você mentiu também, disse que era mais velho. — Shino tentou desviar o foco da acusação. E conseguiu. Viu o outro recostar-se e perder uma parte do ímpeto.

— Sabe como é, né? A gente só pode entrar naquele chat quando fizer vinte e um anos. E a Internet tá cheia de predador sexual, não pode dar mole não. Falando nisso... — Estreitou os olhos na direção de Shino. — Você não é um predador sexual, é?

— Não, não sou. — Shino respondeu suave.

— E me diria se fosse? — A desconfiança aumentou. — Nem adianta me oferecer bebida batizada que eu não vou pegar nada que venha de você, porque eu não sou besta!

— Eu não sou um predador sexual. Meu nome é Aburame Shino, eu vim por que… Blondie Beauty não pode vir. Ela disse que você não tem celular, por isso não enviou uma mensagem.

— Caralho! Ela não vem? — A noticia logo causou decepção no jovem Ômega, que foi incapaz de disfarçar a reação entristecida. Shino não podia saber, mas ele tinha matado as aulas do período da tarde (sem sua mãe saber, claro) durante uma semana e trabalhado em um arubaito para juntar dinheiro e pagar aquele almoço para o qual convidou a garota com quem trocava e-mail. — Eu pensei que ela fosse adolescente também. No chat ela disse que era mais velha, mas eu achei que ela mentiu a idade pra se proteger, que na verdade era adolescente também.

— Não, ela não mentiu a idade. E provavelmente não vai continuar conversando com você no chat, sinto muito.

O garoto deu de ombros. Aquele era seu primeiro encontro da vida! Se gabou tanto na escola que ia conhecer uma Alpha e que a conquistaria com seu charme. Deixou Naruto, o amigo de infância, na torcida para que tudo desse certo. Juntou uma boa grana e colocou a melhor roupa! E foi em vão…

— Que porra… Tomei um bolo. — Ele resmungou evitando olhar na direção de Shino. — Fazer o quê, né? Vou embora então.

Nesse momento um dos garçons se aproximou com dois cardápios na mão.

— Estão prontos para fazer o pedido? — Perguntou cheio de boa vontade.

O Ômega abriu os lábios para recusar e avisar que não teria almoço, todavia Shino pegou um dos cardápios e estendeu na direção dele.

— O que você sugere? Já que estamos aqui por que não aproveitamos e almoçamos?

Observou enquanto o adolescente o mirava de volta, avaliando a situação. Conforme pensava, a expressão se tornava menos mal-humorada. Ele ia vendo que o dia não estava todo perdido, afinal muitos encontros aconteciam assim às cegas.

— Tudo bem. O misso lamen é uma delícia! — Aceitou sem sequer pegar o cardápio. — Sempre peço com o dobro de carne.

— Para mim parece ótimo! — Shino acenou para o funcionário indicando que estava bem com o pedido. Quando ele se afastou, retomou a conversa. — Como se chama?

— Kiba. — A resposta não tardou a vir, acompanhada por um sorrisão. — Inuzuka Kiba. Eu amo a comida desse lugar. Queria que o meu primeiro encontro fosse perfeito! Não pensei que ia levar um bolo assim…

A última parte veio acompanhada de um suspiro tão triste que mexeu com a parte Alpha de Shino.

— Sinto muito. — Ele se viu pedindo. — Blondie Beauty é uma grande amiga minha. Ela veio para o encontro, mas se assustou um pouco ao ver que você é um adolescente. — Não quis mais manter segredo sobre aquele fato. Prometeu que ajudaria Ino, porém mentir, ocultar e mesmo manipular informações, não fazia parte de sua índole.

— Eu sei que não devia ter mentido minha idade também, é foda admitir que uma parte da culpa seja minha. — Ele cruzou as mãos sobre o tampo da mesa, parecendo muito à vontade com alguém que tinha acabado de conhecer.

— As regras do chat existem por um motivo... — Shino analisou a face alheia. Não pôde negar que era um conjunto agradável de olhar. O menino tinha uma pele bonita, levemente dourada de sol, sinal de alguém que vive ao ar livre. O sorriso era espontâneo e exibia presinhas afiadas que lhe dava certo ar selvagem. As marcas combinavam com o rosto marcante e com os cabelos castanhos curtos, bagunçados de leve.

— Caralho! — Kiba riu sem um pingo de discrição. — Regras foram feitas pra gente quebrar! 

Foi quando o garçom se aproximou com o pedido de ambos, colocando a frente deles grandes porções de lamen fumegante. O cheiro era ótimo! Shino pode sentir a empolgação voltar ao Ômega com força total, perceptível não apenas no sorriso enorme quanto na exclamação animada.

— Itadakimasu! — Kiba já foi separando o par de hashi para dar início à refeição, porém Shino o interrompeu.

— Quer beber alguma coisa? — Ofereceu, aproveitando que o garçom estava por perto.

— Claro! Um suco de tomate está ótimo.

— Para mim chá de pêssego. — Formalizou o pedido ao funcionário que logo atendeu.

Com a refeição finalmente servida junto com as bebidas, Kiba fez o que tanto queria e começou a comer.

— Isso é muito bom!

Shino concordou com um gesto de cabeça. Mastigou devagar, o oposto de sua companhia, estava interessado em saber um pouco mais do garoto, não queria que a mesa fosse dominada por silêncios constrangedores.

— Você está no colegial? — Perguntou continuando a conversa.

— Hn. No segundo ano. Faço parte do time de natação e da equipe de judô. Fui campeão no Intercolegial, no campeonato de judô. Porque eu sou um Ômega muito forte. Eu queria ser Hokage, sabe? Mas como não posso, to pensando em novas possibilidades.

O pequeno discurso deixou Shino impressionado. Tanto pela eloquência das palavras, quanto pela falta de modos usada para conversar e mastigar ao mesmo tempo.

— Novas possibilidades...? — Incentivou. A voz vibrante agradou mais do que ele tinha coragem de admitir.

Kiba ergueu os olhos para ele, um tanto incrédulo de que um Alpha adulto realmente estava prestando atenção no que dizia.

— Sim. — Emendou depressa. — Gosto bastante de artes visuais também. Uma vez ajudei no teatro da escola e foi bem foda! Adorei a experiência! — Terminou a afirmação sugando uma porção generosa de macarrão, em seguida fisgando um bom naco de carne.

— O campo está sempre em ascensão. Houve uma recente valorização principalmente do cinema aqui em Konoha. — Observou Shino.

Kiba engoliu com dificuldade.

— Sim, caralho! Oportunidade não falta! Meu perfil se enquadra… Talvez não precise de notas muito altas para conseguir uma bolsa.

A frase divertiu Shino. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha de um jeito interrogativo, notando pela expressão alheia que Kiba sabia ter cometido uma pequena gafe.

— “Notas muito altas”...? — o Alpha provocou.

O garoto sorriu com as bochechas infladas de comida, querendo mostrar que estava incapacitado de responder no momento. Fato que aumentou a diversão de Shino. Naqueles poucos minutos com o Ômega, sentiu-se bem à vontade. Kiba era espontâneo e dinâmico, sorria fácil, tão fácil quanto interagia. E havia aquele delicioso cheirinho de morangos…

Cheirinho de morangos! Shino empalideceu ao dar-se conta de que o adolescente vinha usando aquela premissa Ômega e emanando um discreto aroma para atrair sua parte animal. Duvidava ser proposital, pois foi sutil demais para alguém tão espalhafatoso. Não se tratava de um encontro formal, mas ali estava um adolescente tentando seduzi-lo! 

Logo ele, homem feito e bem chegado aos trinta e cinco anos, ou seja, com o dobro da idade alheia, que jamais cairia em um encanto tão pueril. Todavia foi impossível segurar o resmungo (quase rosnado) que lhe subiu pela garganta quando sentiu a proximidade de outro Alpha. O recém-chegado ia se sentar à mesa ao lado e lançou um olhar feio na direção de Shino, mostrando que não gostou nem um pouco da demonstração gratuita de hostilidade.

Kiba parou de mastigar com um pouco de macarrão escapando dos lábios. Corou de leve e estufou o peito cheio de si, deixando Shino um tanto constrangido.

— Você entendeu errado! Não foi… — Shino até tentou se explicar, mas só aumentou a satisfação do garoto, que sugou o macarrão e sorriu largo, fingindo que não sentia o rosto corar até as orelhas. Suspirou de leve e desistiu da própria defesa. O que podia fazer? Seu lado animal reagiu por instinto. Algumas coisas eram impossíveis de se controlar. Paciência. 

O almoço terminou sem mais incidentes. Shino continuou sentindo aquele adorável perfume agridoce até o momento em que eles se despediram. Morango era sua fruta favorita, não reclamaria nem um pouquinho.

Despediram-se na porta do restaurante. Kiba recusou a carona para ir embora (e Shino desconfiou que fosse por um pouco de medo dos tais predadores sexuais, não iria criticar o jovem por ser precavido). O que poderia ser um primeiro encontro desastroso terminou muito bem, tornando-se uma agradável lembrança para ambos, que não pretendiam se encontrar novamente.

\---

— É claro que o Shino não aguentou um dia sem mim e criou uma conta no chat! — Kiba gabou-se pela segunda ou terceira vez enquanto contava como ele e o marido tinham se conhecido. — Ino me desprezou, mas o Shino viu meu valor!

A referida Alpha girou os olhos com enfado. Estava sentada na sala de estar da casa Inuzuka-Aburame, para uma visita social. Ao seu lado, Hyuuga Hinata, Ômega com quem morava junto, sorriu de leve.

— Claro, claro, muito valor! — Ino desdenhou com um gesto de mãos. Como imaginaria que, dez anos atrás, serviria de ponte para aquele casal se conhecer, se relacionar e, a despeito de toda a incredulidade gerada, darem tão certo juntos?

Atualmente Shino e Kiba estavam casados há quatro anos. Tinham uma Alpha linda de três anos e um filhote que passava pouco de um aninho e que dormia calmo nos braços do pai Ômega.

A porta da sala se abriu e o segundo proprietário da casa chegou. Aburame Shino entrou carregando duas sacolas plásticas cheias de latinhas de cerveja e petiscos. O Alpha pouco mudara naqueles dez anos, continuava uma figura impressionante com a preferência por longos casacos e os óculos escuros que nunca lhe abandonavam o rosto. Alguns fios de cabelo branco davam um reflexo prateado à cabeleira muito negra, único fato que denunciava quão perto estava da meia idade.

— Conseguimos uma ótima promoção no supermercado.

Logo atrás dele vinha um rapaz igualmente alto, de cabelos tão negros quanto os olhos. A expressão de enfado e seriedade era quebrada pela menininha que trazia nos braços e brincava com os botões de sua camisa. Aburame Masako, primogênita de Shino e Kiba, que tinha um pirulito de morango na boquinha e babara por toda a camisa branca de Sasuke Uchiha.

— Shitsurei. — Sasuke cumprimentou junto com uma brevíssima vênia antes de ir até a cozinha pegar o copo de água que a menininha lhe pedira no caminho. — Naruto está vindo aí. Ele passou no Ichiraku pra pegar porções de Takoyaki. — Explicou antes de sumir pela porta de acesso. Não era um Beta muito sociável, fazia zero questão de ser amigável. Exceto com Masako, de quem era padrinho junto com Uzumaki Naruto.

Ninguém fez caso do comportamento rude, já estavam acostumados. Shino apenas caminhou até a poltrona onde o marido estava sentado e inclinou-se um pouco, para beijá-lo nos lábios. Fora ao supermercado buscar algo para a reunião de amigos. Não era todo dia que conseguiam se encontrar assim.

— Perfeito! Coloca pra gelar um pouco e volta aqui. — Kiba instruiu sorrindo. — Eu estava contando pra Hinata como foi nosso primeiro encontro! — Explicou ajeitando o filho caçula no colo. Aburame Kaoru era uma pequena peça. O menino Beta dormia muito durante o dia, e mantinha os pais acordados durante quase a noite toda!

— Pela milésima vez! — Ino resmungou exagerando no quanto se sentia entediada. Então recebeu um apertão carinhoso nas mãos e olhou para Hinata que lhe sorria.

Como a vida era engraçada! Se não tivesse encontrado Inuzuka Kiba e empurrado o garoto para os braços de Shino, talvez não tivesse encontrado com Hinata, a Ômega que lhe encantou o coração. E que era colega de classe de Kiba! Ou seja, Ino fugiu tanto de adolescentes apenas para se apaixonar por uma. Soava mais como uma ironia do destino…

— Pela milésima vez... — Kiba resmungou. Assim como Shino, Kiba pouco mudara naqueles dez anos. Estava um pouco mais alto e mais robusto, embora o jeito mal-humorado, arrogante e impulsivo continuasse igualzinho àquele adolescente que um dia mentiu a idade para acessar um chat de encontros. — Vocês não imaginam o susto que eu levei quando “Mister Bug” puxou assunto comigo! Pensei que fosse um predador sexual, como que eu ia saber que o Shino era entomologista?!

A esse ponto Ino riu. Essa era uma parte da história que não se cansava de ouvir… Shino e sua noção zero para nicknames. Referido que aproveitou a deixa e foi depressa para a cozinha guardar a cerveja, ainda ouvindo Kiba gabar-se de como o segundo contato entre eles foi surpreendente de várias e várias maneiras.

Shino não podia concordar mais. Naquele dia distante, há dez anos, correu para ajudar sua amiga a se livrar de uma encrenquinha. Quem diria que a tal encrenquinha se tornaria o grande amor de sua vida, seu companheiro destinado e o outro pai de seus filhos? Uma história inesperada se compôs no primeiro encontro, ao ligar ambos com um aroma irresistível de morangos. Shino e Kiba formavam uma combinação perfeita, dádiva que apenas Almas Gêmeas conseguem alcançar.

**Author's Note:**

> (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)
> 
> Foi tão divertido escrever isso. Hohohoho continuo apaixonada por age gap, colocando Shinão mais velho xD
> 
> Ah, o tema de novembro do grupo Nyah! é "Fetiche", já tenho a história prontinha. Hohohoho devo postar terça-feira que vem.
> 
> Enquanto isso, teremos "Laços" na quarta-feira e todo o drama de "Pigmentos de Amor" pra fechar a semana ♥
> 
> Talvez seja uma boa notícia: comecei uma nova ABO, dessa vez o Kiba e o Naruto conseguem invadir o banho de Aphas... sabem aquela mpreg sem drama, só paz e amor que eu prometi? Vou tentar fazer essa!! Tem quatro capítulo já! Aguardem!!


End file.
